New Beginnings
by KyokoHanashu
Summary: The gundam pilots have moved on, and some interesting things/people have come up. With the absence of the Pacifist-loving Relena Peacecraft, it is only a matter of time before the traquility they have all grown to appreciate will be shattered
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor most of the characters in this story. The only one that I can say is fully mine is the female characters Sarah, Colleen, and Rebecca (named after my friends Caleeia and Becki).   
  
Author's note: I recently read a story called Unexpected Places by Ivy, and the plot caught my attention (even though the um... Friendship between duo-san and Heero-san, my two fav characters, wouldn't really seem suitable to the ppls that usually read my fics, including Becki. The other get-togethers would kind of tick of my other friends, too). Please, PLEASE Ivy, don't send flames, hun. I liked the idea and wrote an adaptation which is very different, yet has the same idea and point of view changes as yours did. Please don't be angry, I'm a big fan of your writing! Keep up the great work!   
  
  
A fic  
By Sanguine  
  
Episode 50: Aftermath of Two Years   
  
:::Heero:::  
  
  
My eyes opened slowly that morning, for, although I knew it was close to noon, I didn't want to get out of bed. I had been hiding out for about three years now, ever since the battle with Marimeia Khusrenata, and I personally enjoyed the peace. Returning home was definitely a pleasure, and I was able to meet a young mechanic named Rebecca Bulther.   
  
"Heero-kun, you sleepy head. Get your butt out of bed! It's almost lunchtime!" Her voice yelled from what I guessed was the kitchen. The smell of shrimp went through the house, causing me to smile slightly.  
  
"So what? Who says I can't sleep all day?"  
  
The kitchen door creaked open, her feet stomping toward my room. She quickly opened the door and tossed the covers from my bed, "Get up you little butt! I'm serious!"  
  
I moaned, turning to my side. She sighed, walking over to the other side of the bed. She pulled the pillow from under my head, "Lunch is almost ready, and don't think for a second I'm gonna let you eat in a pair of green plaid boxer shorts!" She bent down and rubbed her nose to mine, as she did every morning, and walked back toward the kitchen.  
  
  
:::Duo:::   
  
  
One year.. It has been one year since I saw Hilde last. I turned to my side, glancing at the nightlight plugged into the wall. That damned light. She gave it to me in hopes of curing my nightmares, which still haunted me; which had haunted me since the days of Operation M. Even now, four years later, I was miserable. The actor's mask still covered my face. But why? Why did I let it? I had not seen many ever since she had left to see the world and make something of herself.  
  
I knew that L2 was holding her back, yet I never thought that she would leave so suddenly. But she did, and I suppose that I just had to face it.  
  
I sat up and looked over at my alarm clock, stretching my arms over my head. I yawned wide, arching my back as I stood and walked from my room to the kitchen. I then headed of toward the porch, gathering the Sunday's newspaper from the wet porch. 'Damn paper boy...' I thought to myself, flipping over the dampened paper. I sighed to myself and headed back toward what would be called the living room. I tossed it to the floor, causing all the ads to disperse. I grumbled to myself, muttering that I'd pick it up later. I then headed to my bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
  
:::Quatre:::   
  
  
"Winner-sama?" A voice interrupted me from my reading. I set the book onto the bed, carefully dog-earing the page, and rose from my Indian-styled seating. I walked toward the doorframe to meet one of the mistress servants.   
  
"Hai, what is it?"  
  
The woman bowed her head in apology, "I'm sorry that I had to interrupt you so, but if you remember correctly, you are needed at a meeting."  
  
I nodded, looking down at my watch, "I didn't think that it was so late! All right, I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Would you like me to get a car ready for you, Winner-sama?"  
  
I nodded my head, " Yes, please."  
  
She smiled and bowed before leaving the room. I sighed to myself, walking to the window of my bedroom and looking out at the calm sand of the desert. My eyes looked around at the nothingness, then stopped upon a form in the sand. I walked from my room and toward the sink, filling a canteen of water. I ran outside toward the figure. Once there, I knelt in the sand beside it, lightly putting my hand on its side and gently turned to see its face. She looked up at me with closed eyes, her butterscotch colored hair caked with sand. A few grains or sand were stuck to her face. I backed away. "She's my age! But what in the world was she doing out here?" Was the first and only thing that came from my mouth. I left the questioning for later and knelt beside her, lifting her onto my back and ran carefully toward the compound again.  
  
  
  
:::Wufei:::  
  
  
Usually I would not concern myself with a New Years celebration, but this would mark a new time for all of us in the colonies. We had been living here, not necessarily peacefully, for two hundred years. I suppose that that is worth celebrating for (or at least that is what Colleen constantly told me).   
  
"Wufei," Colleen began, draping her arms over my shoulders from behind. She moved her head close to mine, close enough that I could feel her warm, mellow breathing against my ear, "what do you have planned for tonight? It is New Years Eve after all."   
  
I smirked, leaning my head against hers to kiss her cheek, "Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
She playfully frowned, taking her arms from my shoulders and moving away slightly, "You know I hate surprises!" She put a hand on her hip, pouting like a five-year-old. I know what she expected; she wanted me to tell her what I had planned by trying to punish me like a spoiled child.  
  
It was the trick that never worked, "Yes, I know." I said. She looked at me, a faked shocked look on her face. She hit my arm and headed off to the kitchen, making me smile.   
  
  
  
:::Trowa:::  
  
  
  
I sat on my bed in the circus trailer and sighed, wondering how the other pilots were doing now. I had heard nothing ever since Wufei and Heero had disappeared, which was expected of course. Heero's disappearance made for an extremely depressed Relena, leading to her brother and Lucrezia Noin's shift of power after the suicide. Although it wasn't funny, we believe that Relena got tired of waiting for Heero to kill her and did the job herself. Marimeia is now ten years old, old enough to aid the two of them, although at the age of seven, she had kidnapped Queen Relena, or rather prime forminister Dorlain and declared war upon the United Sphere. This was all part of Daikin Barton's plans for Operation Meteor of course, but it never stops amazing me that a small girl could get so close to ruining something thought of as peace, even if under the power of Daikin and of the immense power rush or ruling the United Sphere.  
  
Quatre surprised both me and the others by wanting to return to Arabia. Surprising still is that I chose not to accompany him. I thought that it would be better that the five of us were separated for a while in hopes to live a happier life. It worked for me, at least. Duo was the only one that seemed to not take the separation well. After losing Hilde, he needed someone to comfort him. Although a year had passed, he never seemed to find anyone. I was happy, as happy as I could be I suppose.   
  
"Trowa?" Catherine tapped lightly on the door, "Are you ready? You need to be ready to get on in about ten minutes."  
  
"Yes." I said, reaching into my clothes chest to get my mask.  
  
  
:::Owari:::  
  
Next time on Gundam Wing: Rebecca and Heero have a quiet New Year's Eve... until some unexpected visitors arrive. Quatre's visitor wakes up from her travels in the desert. And Duo... well, Duo gets in trouble, as always. Next on Gundam Wing, Episode 51: Surprise, Surprise.   
  
  
  
Okay, what did you guys think? Please give me input, okies?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor most of the characters in this story. The only ones that I can say are mine are the female characters Sarah, Rebecca, Colleen, and Zoe. None of the food or beverage trademarks are mine (not yet, but eventually, when I rule the world... evil smile).  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know.. I never mentioned Zoe in the last one, so sue me (uh, well not literally. I'm too poor!). This chapter takes place the same day as the first chapter, yet covers the point of views of two other characters, one introduced in this chapter. Well, I don't want to bore you guys, so on with the story. BTW, I'm sorry about the newspaper boy bashing, okayz. I have a bad newspaper boy, so I kinda used that. Gomen ni to all the halfway decent newspaper ppls! ^^'  
  
  
A fic  
By Baka-chan  
  
AC 199: New Years' Eve (Chapter two)  
  
:::Rebecca:::  
  
I looked at the clock on the table by the couch, sighing softly to myself as I read. "Five o'clock..." I said to myself. Heero sat beside me, sleeping soundly. I smiled. He looked just like an angel when he slept; his olive hair fallen over his face and mouth open ever so slightly. I hated to wake him when he was like that. He seemed to be in bliss. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered, "Heero-kun, time to wake up."   
He opened his eyes slowly and moaned softly, yawning wide. His back arched back as he stretched his arms over his head. I turned my head toward him, making my spot in my book and resting it on the couch cushion, " 'morning, sleeping beauty." He scratched his arm, looking over at the VCR clock to see what time it is. I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm, "Hun, its Five."  
"What's up with the lime green nail polish?" He asked drozily, looking down at my hand.   
I patted his arm, a warm smile on my face, "Nothing really... Just something from my stupid wannabe cousin, Relena-ditzface. She gave it to me before she did us all a favor..."   
He stiffened a laugh, whether it was about my comment, or that fact that Relena killed herself (both were kinda funny, really). He laid his head on my shoulder as I turned on the TV. The only other thing I remember after that was falling asleep. What woke me up was a loud knocking on the door. I opened my eyes slightly, turning my head toward the door and shouting, "WE DON'T WANT ANY!" The knocking continued, "Damn girl scouts. Can't they tell I don't want any? DON'T MAKE ME GET THE SHOTGUN!"  
Heero rose his head slightly, blue violet eyes still watery from sleeping, "Get the door, would you?" I sighed, walking toward the door. Before I did, though, I got out a broom.   
Then, in the most hillbillyish voice, "CLEVIS, AH THOUGH AH SAID NOT TA LET THEM DAMN GUM DRINKIN' FRIENDS HEREA! THAT'S IT, AH'M GETTING THE BROOM! THEIR ASSES AURE GONNA BE SORE AFTA AH GET THROUGH WIT THEM!" Heero just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. I unlatched the locks and kicked the door open, "Okay, who's ass wants some?" I dropped my broom almost immediately. I stood there, my face hot from embarrassment, "Um... Hi Millardo... What brings you to these neck of the woods?" I said in a sheepish voice. He had his stupid tin can on which made him look like a pigeon man. Lucrezia stood beside him. Heero opened his eyes suddenly, jumping off the couch and reaching for a gun, which, I might add, he did not have. He blinked, looking down at his pant pocket.  
"Damnnit... Where the hell is my gun?!" He growled.  
"Um, Heero... How are you supposed to sleep with a loaded gun in your pocket? Did you check your sock drawer?"  
He turned red, "That's right... YOU TWO STAY RIGHT HERE WHILE I GO GET MY GUN!"  
I rolled my eyes, as did Milliardo, as he ran to his room.  
  
  
:::Sarah:::  
  
I had gotten rid of my Oz jacket a long time ago, but it was still hotter than I had ever expected it to be. I had gone through my whole ration of water within a few hours and was far from our new base in Riyadh- at least a few days. I had my bag with supplies to make a decent shelter, but what use would that be with no food and water? I would be dead of dehydration within daybreak. I can't really remember much of what happened after wandering for a while without water. I could have been delusional for all I know. I can remember being dizzy, the whole desert in front of me spinning like a top. After a while, I felt as if I stopped walking- all I could see was endless sand and sky. The sands swirled around and swallowed me whole, and then I blacked out.  
I don't know how long I was unconscious, possibly hours, days, or, for all I know, weeks. My eyes fluttered open to an onslaught of pinks, reds, and whites. Blinking my eyes again as the colors slowly focused into object, I noticed I was in a room. A big room... I didn't try to move in case I had hurt or broken anything and did not know it. Using my training, I looked around cautiously, trying not to change my heart rate in case I was being monitored. It looked to be a little girl's paradise- I was laying in a large, pink-silk canopy bed, stuffed animals everywhere. It was scary, very scary. The curtains were an ivory white, drawn back so the sun blared in my eyes. There were throw pillows all over the bed, every kind of lacy throw pillow you can think of. And there I was, sitting in the middle of this Kindergarten hell. I thought I had died and was in Hell. "What the..."  
A tapping came at the door, soft at first, then growing louder. My eyes automatically went to the door, waiting to see who or what took me to this... place. The door opened slowly, a head peeking into the small crack. I know figured out who's room this was.   
"So you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry." The boy said, walking toward the bed slowly. His platinum blonde hair moved slightly as he walked, his bangs falling into his sea green eyes. I lay there, not responding, but looking at him as if he was insane. He stopped, looking at me oddly, "What's the matter?"  
Silence.  
"Well, I brought you something to eat. A sandwich and some soup, along with a glass of milk. I... I hope you like it." He said slowly, setting the tray on the bedside table. I looked at it slowly, then toward him. He just stood there, looking at me, a hopeful smile on his face.   
I forced a smile and sat up slowly, humoring him, "Uh, thanks..." I said plainly, discretely signaling him to leave. Thankfully, he got the message.  
  
:::Zoe:::   
  
Lucky me, I got to work the bar New Year's Eve. Yippee... What? Can't you see my enthusiasm? Anyway, I had no choice really, I'm broke. I need the money desperately. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what a seventeen year old female like me is doing in a guy's bar. Well, for your information, I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I'm sorry I seem a little cynical, but I hate working the bar on these kinds of nights, alone mind you. But as they say, another day, another dollar.  
Normally I would not be so... what is the word I'm thinking of? Hesitant, to work, but that night was, well, a lot of fun to witness (talking to the cops was a real joy of mine), and to clean up. I even had the honor to take a dunkey home with me, a pleasure I have never had before that (or, hopefully, will have again).   
It was about 9:00 that night when some guy stumbled in wearing a priest outfit. His hair looked longer than mine, which made me look a second time to make sure it wasn't some kind of fruity weave. He looked around at the bar, which was, for the most part, empty. Thankfully, my friend, Emmie, came during my shift to help.   
The boy interested me at the fact that he was a religious man, yet he was coming to a dive like this. We both figured he was going to start bible thumping, so I went over to kick his braided butt out. When I got to him, he must had recognized me as a worker (probably by the ugly red aprons we're suppose to wear) and said in a rather loud voice, "Good, finally I get some service. I want a Budweiser."   
I looked at him oddly, raising one of my eyebrows at him, then walked away to get what the priest asked for; a cold one. As the night went on, more people loaded into our little dive of a bar. The priest, however, seemed interested in one game we had set up on one of the TV screens- an old Earth game called Goemon's Great Adventure. I got bored and eventually joined in.   
For a while, it was kinda fun. He was pretty good, so we were kicking butt on it. It was very fun indeed. God, now I'm sounding like a prim and proper little momma's girl... Anyway, by about 1:00, things had settled down, all except for the occasional "Chug, Chug Chug!" In the background, but that was common. It was about closing time, but there was a rowdy bunch that just would not shut up. First they began making raunchy comments to Emmie, and then they went full force. One of them jumped over the counter and lifted her up. She hit him a good one with a Bud Lite bottle. He went down hard, Emmie falling on top of him.  
"What da hell you think you doin', chick?!" One of them yelled, his speech slurred and his breath reeking with alcohol.  
"She was defending herself from your perverted little friend, you bastard! NOW GET OUT OF MY BAR!"  
The guy hobbled up to me, a pissed off look on his face, "Shut up woman, before I kick your skinny ass!"  
"YOU LEAVE MY WOMAN ALONE!" The priest said, leaning his arm against my shoulder (probably to prop himself up). I looked at him as if he were crazy.  
"What did you say?" The man bellowed, motioning his whole motley crew over. They staggered over, carrying bottles and chairs.  
"What? Can't ya fight on your own you old coot?!" The priest laughed, grabbing his empty Budweiser bottle.  
"OLD COOT?!!"  
"You gonna get it now!" One of the man's flunky's said.  
Emmie stayed hidden under the bar, holding a small table for protection.  
"BAR FIGHT!" One of them yelled, smashing the full bottle on one of the tables as the crowd began to riot.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
Next time on Gundam Wing: Some very unexpected things happen. People are parted from the things they love- masks, remote controls, their lunch, their hair. Zoe has fun with fire extinguishers, and Sarah just... gets freaked out. All on the next Gundam Wing episode 52: A Fool and his Hair are Soon Parted- New Beginnings Arise.  
  
Okayz, what do you guys think? And be prepared, Duo-lovers, for Chapter three. It's a real tear-wrencher! Well, not really, but hey, something happens.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Is it just me, or are all of you sick of reading these little disclaimer thingies? Anyway, Gundam Wing is copyright of the people who created Gundam Wing (no chit sherlock!). Oh yeah, did you think that we died? NO, WE ARE ALIVE, DAMN YOU! A L I V E !!! *both of them get dragged away by the people in white suits*  
  
Episode 52: A fool and His Hair are Soon Parted- New Beginnings Arise   
A Fic by Zoe and Becki   
  
::Zoe::   
  
I hate cops. Hate them, Hate Them, HATE THEM! But then again, who could really blame me? I mean, come on, I work in a bar for crying out loud! I have to deal with their fat, donut-choking butts just about every week! Of course, New Years' Eve was no different. Allow me to explain what happened. I think you will find it both interesting, and quite amusing.  
  
"YOU LEAVE MY WOMAN ALONE!" The priest said, leaning his arm against my shoulder (probably to prop himself up). I looked at him as if he were crazy.  
"What did you say?" The man bellowed, motioning his whole motley crew over. They staggered over, carrying bottles and chairs.  
"What? Can't ya fight on your own you old coot?!" The priest laughed, grabbing his empty Budweiser bottle.  
"OLD COOT?!!"  
"You gonna get it now!" One of the man's flunkies said.  
Emmie stayed hidden under the bar, holding a small table for protection.  
"BAR FIGHT!" One of them yelled, smashing the full bottle on one of the tables as the crowd began to riot.  
Emmie whimpered from behind the bar, grabbing a chair and setting the table down, building some kind of fort of protection.   
I just stood there, still in shock from the priest- he had to be some kind of imposter or something. There was nothing religious about him.   
"Hey Bitch! Heads up!" One of the drunks yelled, followed by the sound of breaking glass. I turned around, seeing a man about a head's height taller than myself- did I mention that I'm kinda short? - coming at me with a broken Bud Lite bottle. Another one came behind me and jumped on my back. Before I started to panic, I grabbed the upper part of his arms and flipped him over on his back. He landed on his arm, so I figured that he broke it. I did not really have any time to care. Luckily, he knocked into the other guy with the bottle, knocking him down as well.   
Its surprising that people that are so drunk actually had a strategy. Another one came from behind me and wrapped one arm around my stomach, the other hand formed into a fist. I remembered from my martial arts classes that one of the best pressure points is right in the middle of the chest, right where the ribcage starts. Apparently, he knew this as well. I closed my eyes tight, expecting his fist to come at any time. But it didn't. Then, like a herald from heaven; "I SAID GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Well, maybe a bat out of hell, I don't know... The priest punched him, knocking the hentai off of me (he had... er... wandering hands...).   
One of them jumped on top of him, mounting him from the back. It was sad. The man was actually smiling and enjoying himself. Surprisingly, it was the same one who mounted me. Hey, didn't I break his arm?   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A GOD DAMN HORSE?!" The priest yelled, whipping the drunken bum from his back with a sickening thud.   
I had had just about enough. It was time to find some kind of weaponry and kick some drunken ass. I rarely get mad, but let's just say that my eyes were bloodshot red by about that time.  
I spied a fire extinguisher over in the corner... a big one. I briskly walked over there, picking my way through babbling drunks on the floor. I grabbed it, taking the nozzle into my hand and, at the top of my lungs, screamed, "NO FIGHTING IN MY BAR!!" And sprayed aimlessly. They scattered like roaches toward the exit, none of them left after that.  
  
Did I ever tell you that I hate cleaning up puke, too? Well I do, and I had a fair share to clean up (most of it being mixed with glass and blood). Emmie peeked from her little fort.  
"Is it over with?"  
"Yes, its over Emmie." I told her, getting out a mop from the back room.   
She stood and began to leave.  
"HEY!"  
Emmie looked back and said, "I think I've had enough trauma for one night, thank you very much!"  
"TRAUMA?! YOU HID THE WHOLE TIME!" But by that time, she was out the door. So ended our friendship.  
As I started mopping up, I remembered something. I didn't see the priest, or the guy who mounted him, leave. A scary thought crossed my mind as I surpassed a shiver. Didn't I see them head for the bathroom. Another shiver. I suddenly had a sour taste in my mouth (Authors' Note: If anyone catches the joke, you get a FREE super dooper extra special brownie point, right from the oven... No wait... Did Zoe bake these? Wahh... Run away!) "Oh god." I choked, trying to muster the courage to go into there. What was or had gone on in there, I did not want to know. Taking my mop- which was full of god knows what- I walked toward the bathroom. I kicked the door open, my head turned the opposite way. "OKAY, GET YOUR FUNKY FRUITY ASS OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" I yelled, but got no response. "I'M SERIOUS! I HAVE A MOP FULL OF... STUFF, AND I WILL DEFEND MYSELF!" Then came the incomprehensible babbling. I turned my head to look what was in the bathroom. The priest was passed out on the floor, his braid half hanging out of the toilet with, again, god knows what in it. His hair was cut off very poorly with what looked to be those little kindergarten scissors. I tried my best not to laugh.   
I would have poked him with the mop to see if he was alive, but, like I said, I have no idea what was in it. I dropped it in the sink and, since I have a kind heart (*cough*), I dragged him out by what hair he had left. By the time I had him near the door, the police were banging to get in.  
"Oh shit." I mouthed, trying to pick him up. For someone so skinny, he was heavy! I knew I wouldn't be able to get him back. So, gathering up my strength...  
He hit the wall of the bathroom by the time that they came in. And in case you're wondering what I did, I just kinda... what's the word? Slid! I slid him into the bathroom... from the middle of the bar floor... It was actually kinda cool. Anyway, the police came in and saw what was left of all the puke and foam on the floor. Then they looked at me. All I could think of doing was flashing my infamous Cheesy Smile.   
Needless to say, they didn't buy it. "What is going on here?" They asked- stupid question, no?   
"Uh... A fight..." Stupid answer, Zoe!  
"Well, why didn't you call it in?" He paused, "And why is there fire extinguisher foam all over?!"   
"Well..." I began, thinking of what to say. "I... uh, I kinda slipped into it, and it... um, it went off. I guess that we should check them more often, huh?" Again with the smile.   
"You should have called. We can not ignore this." I grimaced as he paused. Then he spoke again, "But, if you throw in a couple brewskis..."  
I looked at him oddly, then without hesitation, "Sure!" Yes! You can rely on that one thing: Bribery!   
They left after I gave them a few bottles. Then I walked back to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
